Désir
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Triple H a laissé à Stéphanie une piètre image d'elle. Maintenant qu'ils sont divorcés, elle se sent minable. Quelqu'un réussira-t-il à la rendre heureuse ?


**Me revoila avec ma toute première fic hétéro une Chris Jericho/ Stéphanie McMahon (c'est un OS) J'adore vraiment ce couple.**

**Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, j'utilise la chanson "Ce rêve bleu" de Alladin (et oui, je retombe en enfance, que voulez-vous)**

**Je la dédie à Chisato-Chan parce-que c'est un exploit de lui faire lire des fics hétéro**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède rien de rien ^^**

* * *

Depuis sa rupture avec Triple H, Stéphanie McMahon se sentait misérable. Paul avait été le seul homme qui avait dédaigné la regarder, le seul homme qui la touchait de cette façon, le seul homme qui prenait soin d'elle de cette façon. Mais maintenant tout ça était finit. Ce gros benêt sans cervelle l'avait quitté pour une diva plus jeune. Elle ne retrouverait plus jamais personne. Bien sûr, elle était entourée par des dizaines d'hommes plus beaux et élégants que Hunter. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle était moche et sans intérêt, elle le savait.

Quelqu'un la tira de sa rêverie plutôt déprimante. L'équipe créative et quelques catcheurs assistaient à une réunion donnée par Vince.

- Steph ? Je peux avoir une augmentation.

- Hum, hum, répondit-elle l'esprit sur une autre galaxie.

- J'en étais sûr, tu n'écoutes pas, sourit Chris Jericho. Je te rappelle que c'est quand même toi qui es censé valider les storylines.

- Tu disais ? Demandais Stéphanie, sortie de son état léthargique.

- Rien d'important, je te demandais simplement un augmentation.

- Rêve toujours.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu peux te rendormir, la taquina Jericho. Et au cas où ça t'intéresserait, vu que tu n'écoutais pas, j'ai pris des notes, sur ce qui concerne ta partie du travail pour la prochaine semaine.

La princesse McMahon se sentit rougir.

- Merci Chris.

- A ton service.

Pourquoi cet idiot de Canadien avait-t-il besoin d'être aussi gentil avec elle ? Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour lui mais il était le genre d'homme inaccessible à avoir toutes les femmes de la Terre à ses pieds. Et même certains hommes, soupçonnait-elle. Tout cela ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle était minable. Les paroles de Paul, quand il l'avait quitté, étaient restées marquées au fer rouge dans son esprit. _**Je suis ce que tu trouvera de mieux Stéphanie. Jamais aucun homme ne voudra de toi. Regarde toi, tu n'es pas assez bien...**_ A ce moment, elle aurait voulu lui répondre, lui dire qu'il se trompait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle pensait qu'il avait raison.

Sans prévenir, elle se leva et quitta la salle de réunion en claquant violemment la porte. Elle sentait ses larmes affluer et refusait de pleurer devant tous ces gens. Pas elle, pas une McMahon. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et se jeta sur son canapé de cuir noir, pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je suis minable ! MINABLE ! S'écria-t-elle.

Dans la salle, tous les participants de la réunions se regardaient, interloqués. Christopher rassembla ses feuilles et se leva.

- Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, précisa-t-il.

Il rejoignit rapidement le bureau de la Billion Dollar Princess. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Steph, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre s'il-te-plaît.

- Va t'en Chris ! Je ne veux voir personne.

- Stéphanie, s'impatienta-t-il. Ouvre, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là, répondit-elle à travers la porte. Un jour tu te moques de moi, le lendemain t'es tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil avec moi... Je ne suis pas un jouet alors dégage.

- Je ne joue pas toi. Je m'inquiète réellement, Princesse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu sais ça... ça me fait mal, dit-il en baissant la voix mais assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Soudain, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit. Sans un regard pour lui, la jeune femme retourna s'assoir sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains. Chris posa ses papiers sur le bureau de Stéphanie et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui posa une main sur son épaule, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation pareille, en particulier avec Stéphanie. Et à dire vrai, ça le déstabilisait un peu.

- Steph, Stephy, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Rien, il ne se passe rien.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

- Laisse tomber Chris. T'as pas besoin de faire semblant, je sais que tu t'en fiches. Tout le monde se fiche de moi de toute façon !

Il lui attrapa les mains et l'obligea à le regarder. Il lui cria dessus pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est un trait commun à tous les McMahon d'être aussi bornés ou quoi ? Stéphanie regarde moi ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il y a des gens pour qui tu comptes vraiment ? Hein ? Je sais que cet enfoiré t'as abandonné mais la vie continue. Dis moi peut-être que ce n'est pas à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état ? Hein ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui.

Aussitôt, le flux de larmes de la cadette des McMahon se fit plus intense. Chris s'en sentit aussitôt coupable. Il l'attira contre lui mais elle se débattait. Il ne se laissait pas faire pour autant et Stéphanie s'abandonna à cette étreinte. Son bras entoura même le torse de Jericho.

- Merde Steph, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment à cause de lui, excuse-moi. Putain je suis trop nul.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Chris, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

Sa tête était maintenant posée sur l'épaule du catcheur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda le blond. Je te jure que si il t'a fait du mal, je commets un meurtre.

- Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi Chris ?

- Tu comptes pour moi, Steph. Tu as beau être ma patronne, tu restes une belle jeune femme charmante et pleine de vie, qui ne mérite pas de souffrir.

Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux. Elle sentait si bon.

- Non, je ne suis pas belle. Ni charmante d'ailleurs.

- Alors c'est ça qu'il t'a mit dans la tête ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre. D'habitude elle ne se confiait pas aussi facilement. Elle était une grande fille et elle gérait ses problèmes elle-même, sans l'aide de personne. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle se sentait si impuissante face au destin et Chris était si... attentionné.

- Quand il est partit, commença-t-elle, il m'a dit que jamais je ne trouverai d'autre homme que lui. Que je n'étais pas assez bien... et je... je sais qu'il a raison Chris... je suis moche et sans intérêt. La seule chose qui attire les gens, chez moi, c'est mon nom et l'argent qui va avec.

Chris Jericho la regarda, incrédule.

- Alors c'est ça ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de toi ?

- Oui.

- Alors laisse-moi t'ouvrir les yeux Stéphanie. Tu es la plus belle et la plus désirable de toutes les femmes que je connaisse. Pas moins de la moitié du roster rêve d'être plus intime avec toi. Tu es le sujet de conversation favoris d'un nombre incalculable de mecs ici Stéphanie. Steph, continua-t-il en lui passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu es vraiment belle, crois-moi. Et tu trouveras la bonne personne, j'en suis sûr.

Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Stéphanie pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Chris, contre sa joue. Chris quant à lui pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Stéphanie imprégner chaque cellule de son corps. Un regard, l'amorce d'un geste, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Y2J prit le visage de la princesse entre ses mains.

_**Je vais t'offrir un monde  
Aux mille et une splendeurs  
Où les princesses au jardin  
Du bonheur offrent leur coeur**_

_**Je vais ouvrir tes yeux  
Aux délices et aux merveilles  
De ce voyage en plein ciel  
Au pays du rêve bleu**_

_**Ce rêve bleu  
C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs  
Une nouvelle vie  
Un paradis aux mille nuits sans sommeil **_

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent timidement, puis cela se transforma en baiser chaste. Jericho passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres salées de larmes, de Stéphanie. Elle lui accorda le passage sans aucune hésitation. Elle l'étreignait fort. Si c'était un rêve, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Mais leurs langues qui dansaient ensemble, les mains de Chris qui avaient délaissé son visage pour s'égarer sur son corps, lui prouvaient bien qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était belle et comptait vraiment aux yeux de l'homme le plus formidable de la Terre. Alors que Chris embrassait, léchait et mordillait son cou, elle fut prise par un sentiment de culpabilité.

- Chris, tu es marié, gémit-elle.

- Divorcé depuis deux mois.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas.

- T'en fais pas, c'était d'un commun accord.

Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, elle prit pleinement possession de ses lèvres. Chris, aussitôt, répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Sans se détacher d'elle, il retira son tee-shirt. Il allongea la jeune femme sur le canapé et lui déboutonna son chemisier.

- Stéphanie, j'ai envie de toi ma princesse.

- Moi aussi Chris, articula-t-elle avec peine.

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle. Je suis clean et je prends la pilule.

- Pareil pour moi. Enfin, je ne prends pas la pilule.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, alors qu'il lui détachait son soutien-gorge. Elle l'aida, pour aller plus vite et lui enleva sa ceinture. Chris retourna l'embrasser pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas que du sexe avec elle. Il la voulait toute entière. Quand Stéphanie se retrouva sans rien en haut, sa bouche descendit déposer un chemin de baiser ardents entre ses seins, jusqu'à son nombril et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, qui le tentait bien trop pour résister. Ils se débarrassèrent mutuellement du reste de leurs vêtements.

- Chris, j'en ai assez des préliminaires. Fais moi tienne.

Christopher Irvine se positionna devant l'intimité de sa princesse.

- Tu es sûre Stephy ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose dans ma vie Chris.

Alors, avec douceur, il la pénétra. Il constata qu'elle était déjà prête pour le recevoir. Il l'embrassa tendrement et commença à se mouvoir en elle. Elle accrocha ses jambes autour du torse de Jericho. Elle avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_**Ce rêve bleu,  
Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux  
Un monde fabuleux est dans les cieux  
Et nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux**_

_**Sous le ciel de cristal,  
Je me sens si légère  
Je vire délire et chavire dans un océan d'étoiles  
**_

Les coups de reins de Chris se firent d'abord doux. Il aimait sa princesse, et il lui montrait.

- Chris... hum... oh Chris...

Les gémissements de Stéphanie le rendaient fou. Ses mains se perdirent sur sa poitrine généreuse, alors que leurs langues entamaient un balai infernal, à en perdre la tête. Chaque partie de leur corps était liée. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Corps, cœur, âme. Deux êtres parfaits, deux êtres destinés à être ensemble.

_**Ce rêve bleu  
Ne ferme pas les yeux  
C'est un voyage fabuleux  
**__**Tu verras des merveilles  
Seul dans la nuit des temps,  
Au firmament**_

_**Brûlons à deux ces mille et une nuits**_

_**Ce rêve bleu,  
C'est partager nos deux printemps  
Sur un tapis volant  
Comme deux enfants  
Innocents  
Qui découvrent l'amour**_

_**Mon rêve bleu  
Ton rêve bleu  
C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs  
Une nouvelle vie,  
Un paradis  
Aux mille nuits sans sommeil **_

- Steph, oh Steph, gémit Chris.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus frénétiques au fur et à mesure que le plaisir les envahissait. Stéphanie McMahon resserra l'étau de ses jambes autour de Chris, pour modifier l'angle de pénétration. Elle arqua ses reins, ses muscles se crispèrent. L'orgasme l'envahit et se déversa en elle par vagues de plaisir. Christopher ne tarda pas à la suivre et se libéra en elle. Sa tête se renversa en arrière, tant le plaisir était intense.

- Oh Stephy, merde c'est trop bon.

- Chris oh oui Chris !

Quelques instants plus tard, le plaisir laissa doucement place à une forte fatigue. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait connu d'ébats aussi passionnés. Chris se retira d'elle délicatement et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et s'embrassèrent. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les obligent à se séparer. Ils se regardèrent, se souriant. Ils s'imaginaient tous deux, un avenir à deux. Plein de promesses et de bons moments.

_**Ce rêve bleu  
Sous le ciel de cristal  
C'est un univers de bonheur  
Dans la poussière d'étoiles  
Se prendre pour des dieux,  
C'est prodigieux  
Être heureux  
C'est merveilleux  
Vivre a deux  
Ce rêve bleu  
D'amour**_

_**Mon rêve bleu  
Ton rêve bleu  
Aux mille nuits  
**__**De paradis  
Il durera  
Pour toi et moi**_

_**Toute la vie **_

Les lèvres de Chris se posèrent simplement sur les siennes.

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne ne parler comme il l'a fait, Steph.

- Merci Chris, lui sourit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

Il appuya son front contre le siens et lui caressa ses longs cheveux.

- Est-ce que j'ai gagné le droit de dire qu'on sort officiellement ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en arborant son sourire le plus craquant.

- Hum... ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De si tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi.

Chris ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit sa princesse dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa salle de bain privée. Désormais, leur avenir à tous les deux était assuré.

* * *

REVIEW ?


End file.
